


Desert Flowers

by bardofapollo



Series: Bromelle's Monthly Klance AU: March [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Desert, Earth, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, Memory Room, Monthly Klance AUs, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Wholesome, monthly klance, we so soft this month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Lance and Keith being soft and cute in the memory room, sharing some pieces of Earth.





	Desert Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY
> 
> See all the prompts here!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/monthlyklance/status/1099781626748231681
> 
> I'm doing this multi media probably so I suggest checking out my twitter to see if I post any art for it :^)  
> https://twitter.com/fructosefolk
> 
> This is day 2 and 3; desert and flowers

Let it be said, Lance was having one of the best days he’s had off planet in a long time. He had been talking to Coran about Earth and Altea, respectively, when Coran mentioned they could show eachother their planets in depth from the Castle. He introduced Lance to the memory room, a room that can manifest any setting the user could imagine.

That was hours ago that Coran calibrated the room to work for Lance. He had spent the morning recalling all he could from Cuba, and now sat in his Abuela’s flower garden. He was even able to manifest her old music player that used to play her music from the 2010’s when she was Lance’s age.

The screen was dark, and the speakers weren’t playing fully, but it looked right. It looked like safety and home. The music was soft and gentle as he hummed along to it and made a seemingly infinite chain of dark flowers. His peace was disrupted and the music stopped however when the door cracked open.

Keith stood at the door. “Oh,” he stated dumbly.

“Keith? What are you doing here?” He peeked his head out from behind the hydrangea bushes lining the split between the deck and the grass where he sat under a large oak tree with an old rope swing.

“Sorry I didn’t realize you were in here. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Wait!” Lance yelled. “I’ve been hogging this room since morning; wanna join me?”

“Oh um, sure,” he whispered.

 

Keith reminded him of a stray cat sometimes. He was always hesitant and cautious around people or places that didn’t feel like bis own or that he didn’t know well. He joined Lance under the artificial shade slowly and without taking up much space.

“This is my Abuela’s garden,” Lance said. He knew Keith wouldn’t start a conversation without someone else carrying the weight. “I’ve been trying to build as much of Earth as possible.”

“Why’s that?” he asked.

“I’m trying not to forget,” Lance murmured. 

Keith visibly stiffened at this. He wasn’t sure how to carry on from this. “It’s nice,” he said. He looked gentle in the warm sun of the coast.

“What about you Keith? What do you come to try to remember?”

 

Lance let his mind rest, letting Keith’s consciousness take control of the room. It morphed into the vast desert they left behind in Arizona, drowned in purple and orange. He’d never seen this view before.

“Hey this is the cliff you drove us off, right?” Lance perked up and whispered in awe. He turned to see Keith rubbing the the back of his neck and looking down at his other hand in his lap.

“Shiro used to take me up here all the time when I was a kid.” He shifted his gaze up to the sky. “He taught me the jump and all the constellations we could see.”

“Ah,” Lance sighed . “It’s a beautiful night.” 

“Yeah we’d race during the afternoon and come here at the end of the day. It was something to look forward to.”

“Is that why you were so spacey at the Garrison?! Your head was in the cliffs?”

Keith giggled softly. Lance could tell he was already zoning out with his eyes lost in the sky above. The view was stunning, but Lance thought Keith was even more so.

When he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the raven boy, he leaned back on his forearms to observe the stars. It seemed Leo was brighter than all the others.

“Is that your favorite?” Lance whispered and pointed to the Lion in the sky.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Though I don’t know much of that was Blue’s influence.”

 

Keith laughed breathy and quietly. It was brief music to his ears. Lance found himself staring at Keith again without meaning to, so he turned his entire head away. He looked down to his hands, realizing he still held the chain of flowers. Deep indigo petals with white speckles, just like the night sky and Keith’s eyes. He tied the ends together into a crown and placed it upon Keith’s head like it was only natural. 

He blushed at the Cuban man. “What was that for?”

Lance felt hazy like he was living through a dream or a trance. His arms felt like they were running through molasses as he moved them back to his sides.

“It looks like the stars in your eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know the drill here;s me links: https://linktr.ee/fructosefolk
> 
> and my ko-fi if you wanna leave a tip: Ko-fi.com/marchdrain
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!! I changed my formatting a bit and I hope it looks better. If you prefer one way over another please let me know so I can provide the best reading experience possible!!


End file.
